


kalopsia

by kalli (sunaluna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Fluff, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, The Pocky Game, i am in rarepair hell, no plot lol, sexual tension if you do an ap lit type of analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaluna/pseuds/kalli
Summary: kalopsia [ka-lop-se-a], noun: the delusions of things being more beautiful than they really areexaggerated beauties observed in proximity dictated by the length of one pocky stick
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Daishou Suguru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided that i am single handedly going to create and feed sunashou nation- here is breakfast

“Rin-chan, let’s play a game.” 

Suna considered the proposition, turning the idea over in his head- once, twice, three times.

“No.”

“Aw Rin, you’re no fun why?”

If anyone looked through their apartment window right now, Suna would look like a bastard straight from hell, denying some innocent entertainment from his supposedly caring and loving boyfriend, but he knew this was a ploy to get him to make a fool of himself. He sighed.

“What game?” Almost instantly, Daishou dropped his pout and replaced it with a sickeningly sweet smirk. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled out a box of matcha pocky, seemingly from thin air. Suna glared. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Baby it’ll be fun, we can even make a bet.”

“You only call me baby when you want something from me.”

“I do want something from you.”

Sitting at opposite ends of the couch, they stared at each other in a silent battle. Narrow eyes mirrored each other, one pair a chocolate brown, the other a bright hazel. If the situation were a bit different, Suna might have said that Daishou looked ethereal under the golden hour sun- soft skin juxtaposed against the sharp edges of his jawline and cheekbones. Behind pink lips, Suna knew that there were fangs. He had fallen a victim to those sharp teeth more times than he could count, often sporting dri-fits with high necks to practice or compression shorts to hide his thighs. His eyes trailed down the expanse of exposed chest before him absorbing a type of forbidden beauty that he would hold near and dear to his heart. His eyes flashed back upwards when he heard Daishou scoff.

“I think you want something from me too, Rin-chan.” Another challenge, inviting and entrancing. Suna eyed the pocky Daishou had set between them. The green box looked appalling resting on the yellow couch that Daishou bought claiming it was “a statement piece”. He was tempted to give in, to play Daishou’s game and win, but he wanted Daishou at his mercy.

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” Sparring. This is what it was- neither ready to give up control launching attacks intended to weaken but not kill. Words chosen to provoke and light a fire. Suna leaned in, his long torso carrying him until he was hovering mere inches from Daishou’s face. He stared into dark eyes almost fully eclipsed by dilated pupils. “Tell me what you want Suguru.” 

“Let’s play then.”

Before Daishou could reach for the slim box, Suna grabbed his wrist bringing it up to his mouth. He spoke, enunciating each word with a kiss to bony and calloused knuckles.

“You”, _kiss_ , “said”, _kiss_ , “we”, _kiss_ , “could”, _kiss_ , “make a bet”, _kiss_.

Suna let go of Daishou’s hand and pulled back, resting against the armrest as he watched the other man flounder for a split second. He could see the gears turning in Daishou’s head, calculating the weight of his words, considering the outcomes, and crafting a retort.

“It doesn’t matter what you want.” Daishou parroted.

“I change my mind.”

“You- “

Swiftly, Suna crawled forward for a second time and whispered, “I want you.”

Not one to back down, Daishou countered, “Then come get me.”

This time it was Suna who reached for the box of sweets. Slim fingers pried apart cardboard, ripped thin plastic, and reached for a biscuit that was mostly covered in a green, matcha flavored white chocolate. He tucked the chocolate coated end between his teeth and smirked. Eager to regain control of the situation, Daishou pulled himself up. With his palm flat on Suna’s chest, he pushed until the other was laying back. Daishou followed, settling on his lap.

As Daishou looked down, he couldn’t help but notice how nicely the green contrasted against the pink of Suna’s lips- like budding blossoms in the springtime. Suna had always been the kind of beautiful that left a mark on your soul, leaving a lasting impression. He did not command the attention of the room nor did he want it, but sharp eyes, accompanied by an equally sharp mouth, haunted Daishou’s dream. If Daishou were nicer, he would tell Suna how pretty he was. The sentiment was forever dancing on the tip of his tongue only to be uttered in the most intimate situations. Right now was not one of those occurrences- Daishou thrived off of provocation and constantly toed at a dangerous line, one he knew well.

“Hey Rin?”

“Can you just eat the damn pocky?”

“You’re a bitch, you know that?”

“Yeah right, I’m your b- wait no.“ Daishou cackled.

Without warning, he bent down to nibble on the cookie that had been resting between white teeth. As he took the first bite, the crunchy biscuit crumbled coating his tongue in a light, sugary flavor. Neither of them closed their eyes. Another nibble. Suna’s eyes looked greener, their proximity leaving no room for secrets. When Suna blinked, his long eyelashes fluttered. He kind of wanted to kiss those eyes. In a matter of seconds, Daishou was close enough to softly nuzzle their noses. Suna’s crinkled in faux distaste. He nibbled again. This time, he felt Suna’s fingers trail up his calves, brush his thighs, and find purchase on his waist. The closer he got to Suna’s lips, the tighter the grip on his waist became.

They spoke around the cookie between their teeth.

“Baby that’s going to leave a bruise.”

“That is the point dumbass.”

“I hate you.”

“Keep telling yourself that. You can borrow my dri-fit.”

“Those are actually mine.”

“If you don’t finish this damn pocky right now I’ll-“

Bending at the waist, Daishou swooped low, connecting their lips. Suna gasped. Expecting it, Daishou had already taken the rest of the pocky into his own mouth. Sugar invaded his senses. He tasted it in the snack, on Suna’s lips, on their tongues. A cacophony that overwhelmed his very being- it was irresistible. He pulled back anyways.

“You’ll what, Rin?”

Suna flipped them over in response.

“My turn.”

They ate the entire pack of pocky, soft kisses serving as a sort of intermission between the copious amounts of sugar that they definitely shouldn’t have been ingesting. Any regret was lost as a new wave of kisses commenced. It was a sweet game, one that did not have a winner or a loser, and they both reaped the benefits.

Coming down from their sugar high, Suna had tucked himself into Daishou’s chest, creating a space where there wasn’t any (the same way he carved a spot for himself in Daishou’s life).

“Suguru.”

His only response was a kiss to the crown of his head.

“You just wanted an excuse to eat the pocky, didn’t you? You’re a sly jackass.”

Another kiss, and fingers running through his hair. He sighed embracing their moment of intimacy.

“It was an excuse to kiss you.”

The sun set, and took with it the golden hue of late afternoon lighting. Chocolate eyes reflected black; the other’s hazel hue lost to the dim room. On the ground laid the plastic wrapper and carboard box, the only evidence of their afternoon activities.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about rarepairs (esp suna ones!) with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunaIuna)
> 
> i also made this playlist which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1CBoo5DyvTfvPOiXebtjyG?si=VyGpeBu9RhqqFsS395Z8sA). its a fun take that plays along the sugar/sweet motif that appears towards the end


End file.
